


The Proposal AU

by Sami218



Category: The Proposal (2009)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Immigration & Emigration, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami218/pseuds/Sami218
Summary: Emma Swan has been the assistant to Regina Mills of a publishing company for the last 3 years. When Regina has been told she is being deported due to an expired visa, her and Emma then pretend that they are engaged. When Emma has to go home for her grandmother's birthday and bring Regina along with her what will transpire between the two and will Regina be deported.





	1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Emma opens her eyes and looks over at her alarm clock. 

"Oh shit!" she yells as she jumps up out of bed, but her legs get tangled in the sheets and she ends up tripping over and falls flat on her face.

"Damn it, I'm late..I'm dead..she is gonna kill me..she's gonna skin me alive and use me as a rug..fuck!" she murmurs as she runs around pulling her pants on as she try's pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

She has 15 minutes to get to work and it usually takes her an hour on her commute 'my life is over' she thinks as she runs out the door.

~SQ~

On the other side of town Regina Mills was walking into the building towards the elevators, people getting out of the way and looking at her as if she was going to burn them all with her laser eyes. A young man was standing in the lift that Regina was waiting on when he said,

"what floor ma'am?"

Regina looked incredulously at him and squinted her eyes as her lips went thin. 

"Are you lost?" She asks. "Do you not know who I am?" Her arms were crossed against her chest and she was tapping her foot. 

"I'm sorry ma'am; am I meant to know who you are?" The guy looked so confused. Regina was eyeing him up and down, the young man was dressed in a navy blue pinstripe and his dark hair was cut short. He started to fidget and eventually he spoke up again,

"Um..I think I'm..sorry ma'am I'll just uh.." and fled from the elevator as well as Regina's hard glare. 

Just as the brunette was about to step into the elevator she heard a commotion coming from the front entrance. She turned to look and saw her blonde assistant on the floor while the young man that dared thought that he would share the lift with her was offering her his hand. 

She shook her head and pressed the button to her floor and as the doors started closing she saw an arm come through the gap and the doors reopening to show the blonde standing there. 

"Uh..hi Ms Mills"

"Can I help you Ms Swan?"

Emma had a nervous look on her face. Regina huffed and crossed her arms again. 

"If you're just going to waste my time Ms Swan then don't bother, I have more important things to do. So if you don't mind..." Regina glared at her. 

"Uh right..I'll just um..take the next one" and stood back as the doors closed. 

~SQ~

Regina walks out of the elevator and towards her office, people steering clear of her and looking like they want to jump from the building. Not a lot of people like Regina and some even refer to her as the 'Evil Queen'. 

Walking into her office she calls for her blonde assistant. 

"Ms Swan? Get me Sidney in my office ASAP!"

Moving over to her desk and putting her bag in her desk drawer realises that her assistant didn't answer her. 

Huffing as she walks to the door "Ms Swan!"

"MS SWAN!"

She is losing her patience and is about to yell at some other poor unsuspecting soul when she sees the blonde running towards her. She then notices that she has her shirt in her hands and is in just a tank top. She can't help but think how toned the girls arms are and how tight the tank top sits on her torso. 

She shakes the thought away and glares at her assistant as she puts her top and jacket on her desk and turns to her boss. 

She notices the brunette is looking at her with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised. 

"Uh sorry Ms Mills, I accidentally ran into somebody and they knocked your coffee out of my hands."

"I don't care for your excuses Ms Swan, get Sidney in my office now..get me a fresh coffee and for gods sake put a shirt on!"

Emma nodded her head and took off towards Sidney's office


	2. Chapter 2

Emma entered Sidney's office and shut the door behind her. 

Sidney looked up from his computer. 

"Emma?"

"She's on the rampage and wants you in her office like 5 minutes ago."

Sidney rolled his eyes. 

"If the Evil Queen wants me she can come and see me herself."

Emma raised her eyebrows and bit her lip nervously, 'shit this is not good' she thinks. 

"Please Sidney! Don't keep her waiting" she pleads with him.  
"I beg you" she closes her hands as if in prayer and drops to her knees. 

Sidney shakes his head, "get up Swan." He pulls her up by her elbow and laughs. "Begging does not become you. Why does she need to see me?" He asks. 

Emma shrugs, Sidney looks her over. He raises his eyebrow and goes to say something to her when he hears. 

"MS SWAN!"

Emma's eyes go wide and it looks like she is going to be sick. She turns just as the door flys open and hops out of the way before it smacks in to her. Regina looks from Emma to Sidney then back to Emma.

"I thought I asked you to bring Sidney to me? Do you not understand a simple request Ms Swan?"

Emma looks down "I'm sorry Ms Mills..I uh..he wouldn't..I'll just ah" she looks up and sees Regina glaring at her. 

As she goes to walk past her boss and leave the room she hears the brunette, "put a damn shirt on, we are not a bar."

Emma runs off towards the elevator, "put a shirt on she says..get me a coffee she says..stupid Guy with his stupid coffee.." murmuring as she gets into the lift. 

~SQ~

"So Sidney. Is there a reason you didn't come to my office when asked?" 

Regina is standing there with her hands on her hips waiting. Sidney shakes his head and rolls his eyes. 

"Listen Regina! If you want me then come and see me instead of sending your assistant who is so scared of you she has to beg me to go see you."

"Excuse me Sidney but do you not remember who your boss is? If I ask for you, you come to me. If I want something then I get it, that's how it works around here Glass. If you don't like it then you know what to do."

Sidney laughs "whatever you say Regina."

"You're fired!"

Sidney looks at her in disbelief. "Excuse me? You can't just fire me, what the hell did I do." 

Regina just stares at him. 

"Oh ho ho. I know what it is, you're threatened by me. That's it isn't it?" 

"Threatened!" Regina scoffs, "I don't feel threatened by you Sidney. I fired you because you have to be one of the laziest employees here. You are incompetent and you can't even stay faithful to your wife. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at all the women in this building Glass. Say another word and I'll get Ms Swan to call security."

Sidney couldn't even think of anything to say to that, he just stood there with his mouth open. 

As Regina turned to leave the office she noticed everyone standing around watching. 

"Get back to work!" She yells. 

At that moment the lift opens and Emma walks out, her eyes meet Regina's and she feels herself blush. 

Regina sees Emma standing there and notices she is wearing a white and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Emma walks towards her just as Sidney comes storming out of his office. 

"You really are the Evil Queen aren't you? What the fuck is your problem Regina, you walk around here thinking you own the place and firing people why? Because you have a huge stick up your ass or is it because you can't get laid. Yeah that must be it, cos who the hell would want someone as Evil as you." 

Regina can't believe what she is hearing. How dare he say things like that to her. 

"One more word Sidney and I'll have your ass escorted out of here and I'll get Emma to record it all on her little iPhone and then post it on the internet." 

She looks over at Emma. 

"What's that sight Ms Swan?"

Emma comes closer eyeing Sidney then looking at Regina. 

"Uh..Facebook?" She asks. 

"Exactly. Is that what you want Sidney?"

He shakes his head. 

"Didn't think so. I have work to do."

She takes one last look at Emma and storms off back to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Regina's pov.

Regina (pov)

Who the hell does that man think he is? Talking to me like he knows me. Nobody here knows me or has any right to think they do.   
I have been wanting to fire that man for months now but Jerrold and Levingston didn't agree with me. They thought that he was an asset to the company. Huh as if, and I was his boss so I had the final say. 

Sidney was scared of me threatening to tell his wife exactly what type of man her husband was. He knew I knew that he would try to get into the pants of any girl who goes near him. He tried the same thing on me when I started working here nearly 10 years ago, he was my assistant until I figured out what he was really like. 

I started working here fresh out of college and moved to New York from my hometown Ontario Canada. My parents weren't to happy that I came to America, especially my mother. Her plans for me were working at town hall alongside her and running for mayor after her time in office was over. My father really didn't care what I wanted to do as long as I was happy, he just wished that I would stay in Ontario. 

My mother thought she could run my life and expected me to marry a rich man, but I wasn't interested in any of the suitors that she had set me up with. Not because I didn't find them interesting (because half of them weren't) or because they were good looking. They just were not my type, meaning men in general were definitely not my type. 

There was a boy in high school that I dated for a year, his name was Daniel and I thought he could be the one. We got along really well and he treated me like I was the only girl in the world. I could feel myself falling in love with him until my mother found out. She didn't think he was good enough for me because he didn't come from money. That never bothered me, I liked him for who he was and not for what he could buy me. 

His parents loved me and I spent a lot of my spare time at his house. His father was the janitor at our school and his mom worked in the cafeteria but you wouldn't meet two nicer people. He was a real gentleman and respected me even when I told him that I wasn't ready to go any further then kissing. We decided that after high school we would go to the same college and get a place off campus. Well my mother made sure that never happened, she tried to forbid me from seeing him. 

I told her she couldn't stop me from being with Daniel, even my father tried to tell her that he was a nice boy and that he loved me. My mother kept telling me that love was weakness and that he would hold me back from being a rich successful career woman. I didn't care if I became rich or successful, I would have happily worked in fast food if it meant Daniel and I could be together. 

Daniel knew how much I loved to write and he even read a few of the things I wrote. He said I was talented enough to have my stuff published one day. That's when I decide that that is what I wanted to do after college, and I knew that there was a lot of publishing places in New York that would be great to work in. 

After graduation Daniel told me that he wasn't going to college with me, his parents couldn't afford it and he wanted to work on his cousins farm in Alaska. It broke my heart to lose him but he loved horses and it's what would make him happy. Of course my mother was overjoyed at that but was still disappointed about what I wanted to study. 

I never dated in college, no one interested me. I focused on my studies and eventually became known as the stuck up rich bitch and hardly anyone ever wanted to know me. I had a few friends and we hang out together mostly at parties that were thrown by sororities but none that I would ever introduce to my mother. 

On my last year of college I finally figured out that the reason I wasn't interested in dating any of the men my mother tried to set me up with was because I started finding women a lot more interesting. I had a few make out sessions with some girls at bars after a heavy night of drinking but that's as far as it went. I realised I was waiting for the right person who I could one day give myself to, but for now I was happy enough staying focused on my career. 

After college I came to New York and ended up at Jerrold and Levingston publishing. I started as an assistant then worked myself up to where I was now ten years later. At 33 all I cared about was my career and didn't care about anything or anyone else. The entire office steers clear of me and have given me the moniker 'Evil Queen', maybe I am but I'm not trying to make friends I'm just trying to do my job. 

The only person that deals with me apart from my bosses is my assistant Emma Swan. I hired her 3 years ago and she has so far not been a disappointment. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

"Uh excuse me Ms Mills."

I look up and see Emma standing at my door, my eyes betray me and work their way up her form. She is fairly attractive. Ok she is beautiful, with her blonde curls that fall around her face. Piercing green eyes that draw you in and when I've seen her smile it makes you go weak in the knees. Was I attracted to my assistant? No..yes. Who wouldn't be, but I would never let her know that. 

"Ms Swan! What do you want?"

She walks into my office looking at me nervously and biting her lip. 

"Um..Mr. Levingston asked me to let you know that he wants to see you in his office." 

"Why exactly did he ask you to tell me and not directly ask me himself?" 

"I saw him by Sidney's office after you fired him and he asked me to tell you." 

I sighed. 

"Very well. But I would like a hot coffee waiting for me by the time I get back, and I need you to photocopy these letters for me." I told her standing up and handing her a folder. She takes it and leaves my office quickly. 

'What could possibly be so important' I think to myself as I leave my office and walk towards the lift.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I also don't know a great deal about immigration so if anything is incorrect, I'm sorry. I will try and get the next chapter up as quick as I can.

Emma's pov

I left Regina's office and headed towards the elevator, but got stopped by Sidney, ugh. Seriously this guy annoys me, he is like a blood hound, sniffing around all the ladies trying to get them to give in to his disgustingness.

"So your royal bitchiness thinks she can fire me hey. We'll just see about that."

"What are you talking about Glass?" He looked so cocky, I just wanted to wipe that smug look right off his smug face.

"Well if you must know, Ms. Mills is going to find out right about now what it feels like to be on the firing line."

I raised my eyebrow, what the hell did he mean by that.

"What do you know weasel?" I stepped forward, right into his personal space.

"Why don't you go find out." He smirked at me. I glared at him then took off towards the lift. I pressed the button for the top floor, the doors swung open and I jumped inside. It felt like the lift was going slow just to piss me off, I had to find Regina. The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened, I got out and practically ran towards the boss's office. I saw Regina sitting on one of the chairs and Mr. Levingston was sitting on the corner of his desk while Mr. Jerrold was sitting behind the desk. I swung the door open and they all looked over at me.

"Miss Swan! What are you doing here?" Regina hissed.

"I uh...I was looking for you because um...Glass said that..." She raised her eyebrows at me curiously. That's when I noticed her eyes were a little red and glassy, I stepped closer to her and she stood up.

But before she could say anything, Mr. Levingston stood up and started talking.

"So Ms. Mills, as we were saying before your...assistant interrupted us. We need you to clean your office out, and then I'll forward your information over to the immigration department."

My eyes bugged, deported. What the fuck?

"Hold on, immigration department? What the hell are you talking about. Why is Ms. Mills getting deported?" I yelled.

"Well Ms. Mills visa is expired, so she is working here illegally. She needs to go back to Canada for a while and then can apply at a later date for another working visa." He informed me.

"But she has been here for ten years, why all of a sudden has her visa expired?"

"She has applied for extensions, and she went back for a year not long before you were hired. I know this may come as a shock Miss Swan, but I assure you, you will be just fine." I looked back over to Regina, she seemed sad. I couldn't allow this to happen, how long would she be gone this time. Why did Sidney seem so happy when I was talking to him before. _Firing line_ , oh my god!!!

"You're firing her!?"

"Miss Swan!" Regina growled.

"That's what Sidney meant, she isn't just being deported. You're firing her." I started raising my voice. Regina walked closer to me and gave me a look that told me to shut up.

"Miss Swan, as I said before. If you're worried about your job, don't be. You're a good assistant and I'm sure you will enjoy working for Mr. Glass."

"I am **not** working for that little worm." I spat at him.

"Emma." Regina said softly coming closer and putting her hand on my arm. I looked into her pleading eyes, they looked sad. I couldn't let this happen, she may not be the nicest person to me, and maybe that's because she didn't want to get too close to people. But she doesn't deserve this, screw immigration, screw Levingston and screw Sidney Glass.

"Regina." I said as I reached up to put my hand on her bicep. "What about the wedding?" I said the first thing that came into my head. I saw her eyes widen in shock, then I heard a cough behind us and then a voice.

"Wedding?"

"Wedding?"

Both Jerrold and Levingston said at the same time.

"What are you doing Ms. Swan?" She whispered. I gave her a look that said 'please go along with it' then turned towards the bosses.

"Yes. Our wedding." I told them. They both looked at each other then from Regina to me in shock.

"Since when have you been engaged?" Mr Jerrold spoke up. "Since when have you been dating?"

"Well, I asked Regina to marry me three weeks ago. But we have been dating for the past ten months." Regina's eyes widened even further, her grip on my arm tightening. "I'm sorry we haven't said anything, we kind of wanted to keep our relationship out of the office. You know how it is? We needed to be professional." I was on a role.

"Is this true Ms. Mills?" Jerrold asked her.

She still looked a little shocked, I put my hand on hers and she seemed to come back to earth.

"Uh...yes. That's right, Emma and I are getting married." She looked up at me again glaring this time. She let my arm go and took my hand in hers, she squeezed a little tight though. I winced at the pain.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Levingston asked.

"I forgot."

"You forgot you were getting married?" He asked confused.

She looked back at the bosses. "What! No, of course not. I guess I just forgot to tell you, it just hasn't sunk in yet."

She loosened her grip up on my hand a bit, but kept her hand in mine. It was amazing how perfect it fit in mine, her skin was so smooth.

"Well if all of this is true, immigration will need to be informed. So until all of this is taken care of, I guess you can keep your job." Levingston went over to his desk an picked up the phone, he looked back up at us.

"You can go now, I'll speak to Mr Gold at immigration and let him know what's going on."

"Actually Mr. Levingston, Regina and I are headed to Maine this weekend. It's my grandmothers birthday, so we fly out Thursday. We won't be back till Tuesday, so we won't be here for those five days." Regina squeezed my hand again.

"Very well Miss Swan, we can sort everything out then. Have a good time." I nodded and pulled Regina with me out of the office. She was quiet until we got to the elevator, she let go of my hand and rounded on me.

"What on earth were you thinking Miss Swan." She hissed at me. "Do you have any idea what you have just done?"

"I think I just saved your ass from getting deported, maybe you should be a little more gracious." I pressed the button to our floor.

"I am quite capable of saving my own ass, Miss Swan."

"Oh really? So getting fired and being deported is saving your own ass then. Wow, you're good." The doors opened and I stepped in, I motioned for her to follow. She glared at me then crossed her arms and stormed in. The doors closed and she turned on me again.

"Do you think this is a joke? Immigration isn't going to believe that I'm all of a sudden getting married, especially when you ' _proposed_ ' three weeks ago and I haven't even told them."

"I just wanted to help Regina, I didn't want to see you go." I sighed.

The doors opened and we got out, all of a sudden all eyes were on us. Sidney came flying out of his office, it looked like he had steam coming from his ears.

"What the hell is going on. Since when are you two engaged?"

"This is none of your business Sidney, stay out of it." Regina warned him.

He moved closer to her, getting right in her personal space. I moved closer as well and glared at him.

"That job was meant to be mine, you were supposed to be fired." Then he turned on me. "And you, I bet this was all your doing, wasn't it Swan. I bet this is all a sham, you two probably aren't even dating, let alone engaged. I can't wait till the truth comes out, then you will be jailed and this bitch will be deported."

"Shut up Glass." I was starting to get angry. Who the hell does this asshole think he is.

"Why should I? It's all true, or maybe you are fucking her, would make sense when she says jump you say how high. Fucking dyke." He spat at her. I couldn't take it anymore.

**_Smack_ **

I knocked the bastard right on his ass.

"Ow, fuck." I think I may have just broken my hand.

"Emma!" Regina was at my side, her voice the softest I've ever heard it. "Are you ok?" She asked, reaching out and touching my arm. I had my hand cradled in my other hand, it hurt like a bitch.

"I'm ok, I think I might have just broken my hand." I told her.

"Ugh...You crazy bitch." Sidney yelled at me as he got up, he was holding his nose. There was blood dripping through his hand and down the front of his shirt. "You fucking bitch, you broke my nose. I am so gonna sue your ass, and have your job."

Regina rounded on him, "you disgusting little worm, who the hell do you think you are." He seemed to flinch a little. "You need to keep your mouth shut and get the hell out, you've been fired."

She turned back to me with a look of concern, "come with me Emma, I'll take you to the hospital so you can get that checked." She put her arm around my shoulder and we walked back towards the elevator, people were still staring at us.

"Back to work." She said, pushing the button for the bottom floor. I noticed a few people hurrying back to their desks and a few rushed over to check on Sidney. It felt good to hit that jerk, especially after what he said to Regina. I don't know why I felt so protective of her all of a sudden, I guess because she is my boss. No..it's something more then that. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it, and now I have to spend the next week with her and my family. Oh shit! My family. They hate her, what are they gonna say when I tell them I'm bringing her with me. I couldn't think about that right now, all I could think about is Regina being deported if this didn't work. I could end up in jail, Regina will be in big trouble. Oh god, what a day. This is not how I pictured my day turning out when I woke up this morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be put up, I have been working on a few other stories as well. I hope you enjoy this one.

Regina's pov

We got to the hospital and I took Emma inside. I noticed her hand was starting to bruise, it looked purple and swollen. She looked to be in a fair amount of pain, I can't believe she hit him. Nobody has ever stuck up for me like that before, I couldn't understand why. She told our bosses that we were engaged just so I wouldn't be deported, she is risking everything for me. Then I got the feeling of unease in the pit of my stomach. What did she want out of this, would she use this to her advantage. Was she going to blackmail me? I suddenly felt sick, of course. No one would help me like this unless they wanted something in return. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder.

  
"Regina." Emma said softly. I looked up at her and noticed were standing by the front desk, a short woman with brown hair was looking at me, she was standing next to Emma.  
"Uh, sorry."

  
"It's fine, the nurse is taking me in to see the doctor. Did you want to come in or are you right out here?"

  
"I'll stay out here and wait for you."

She nodded at me and gave me a small smile, then followed the nurse. I walked over to the waiting room and sat down, I hated hospitals. This would probably take a while considering they would have to do an x-ray to determine whether it was broken or not. I left my handbag back at the office but I had some change in my jacket, so I got up and went searching for a cup of coffee. I found a coffee machine around the corner, so I got a black coffee with some cream. I took a sip, ugh this is terrible, but it's gonna have to do. I went back to the waiting room and sat down, I saw a magazine on the table next to me, I hate gossip magazines, but it would help pass the time.

  
I was getting pretty frustrated, it had been about an hour sitting here waiting. I thought I would get up and stretch my legs a bit, so I walked down the corridor towards where they had taken Emma. I thought I could hear her voice when I came close to the doors, so I opened them and walked in. I looked around and saw the back of her sitting on a bed, her arm was in a sling. I walked over towards her, but stopped when I heard my name.

  
"Yes mom, Regina bought me here."

  
I raised my eyebrows a little and stepped behind the curtain.

  
"Mom, please. She isn't a complete monster."

  
Me a monster, puh..lease.

  
"Listen, I have something important to tell you, so I kinda need you to just stop talking for a sec."

  
Her voice went a little softer, so I moved closer to try and hear better.

  
"About Granny's birthday, I'm kind of bringing someone with me."

  
I heard Emma sigh.

  
"Are you finished? Can I speak now, please just listen until I'm done."

  
Emma took another breath and started again.

  
"It's actually Regina...No mom, she is not the devil woman...I know what I've said before, but she isn't that bad. Sometimes she can be a hard ass, but honestly who can do her job and ever be pleasant all the time...I also have some news to share, but I would prefer to do it in person...Oh my god mom, seriously. There will be **NO** porn in your house...For gods sake mom, give it a rest will ya...Ok I have to go, I will call you with more details tonight...Ok mom, yes bye...Love you too."

  
Regina heard the nurse with Emma so she quietly tried to make her leave. Except the nurse must have seen her.

  
"Excuse me miss, your friend is free to leave."

  
Regina came out from behind the curtain, and Emma smiled at her.

  
"Hey, I was gonna be out in like five minutes, you didn't have to come looking for me."

  
"It's fine, I was a little bored and needed to stretch my legs. How is everything?"

  
"She has a fractured hand, so the doctor had to plaster her up. She has been given pain medication, so no driving."

  
Emma stood up off the bed, Regina took a step forward but stopped.

  
"Ok, lets go Regina."

  
She nodded then followed Emma out. Once they were out the front of the hospital, Emma turned to Regina.

  
"Thanks for bringing me here, I appreciate it."

  
"You're welcome Miss Swan."

  
Regina turned to walk to where her car was parked, but Emma stopped her.

  
"Wait a sec, I uh..wanted to ask you something."

  
"Go on."

  
"Well I sort of threw this whole engagement thing at you, and now we have my Granny's birthday to go to. So I just wanted to make sure that you were really ok with all this."

Regina huffed.

  
"Well do I have a choice?"

  
"Well, if you don't want to be deported, then I think this is the only choice you have."

  
"Yes well, I guess we just have to get this over with. Then after it's all done and we are 'married', whatever it is you want is yours."

  
Emma raised her eyebrows at her.

  
"What do you mean whatever I want is yours?"

  
"Well you must want some sort of compensation from this. Is it money you want?"

  
Emma shook her head.

  
"I don't want your money Regina."

  
"Then what is it you want Miss Swan?"

  
Regina shouted at her, everyone in the street turned to look at them.

  
"Maybe a little appreciation, after all, I really don't have to help you Ms Mills. But if you want to be deported, by all means we can forget about this engagement. So have a nice life Regina."

  
Emma turned away and started walking off. Regina put her hands up in surrender.

  
"Ms Swan, wait!"

  
Emma stopped and turned back to face her stubborn boss. Regina walked towards her and stopped when she was in her personal space.

  
"I'm not good at this 'asking for help' thing ok, but I'm also not use to people helping me without wanting something in return."

  
"You are a good boss Regina, yes you can be a little insensitive at times and piss people off, but who doesn't. I just don't want to see all your hard work go to waste, you're good at what you do. Someday I hope I can be half as good."

  
Emma shrugged her shoulders and gave her a small sort of smile. Regina smiled back.

  
"Well then, thank you Miss Swan. I do appreciate this."

  
"Ok, you really need to stop calling me Miss Swan, my name is Emma. Also, to pull this off, I think I might need to write down a list of my interests and stuff that could be asked by the Immigration people."

  
"Fine Em-ma, you get that ready and maybe email it to me. I think you should take the rest of the day off, I'm more then happy to drop you off at home."

  
"Sounds good."

  
Regina nodded.

  
"Ok then, lets go."

  
They walked towards Regina's car, and got in. Then Emma gave Regina directions to her place, and headed straight there. When Regina pulled up, she turned to Emma.

  
"I'm sorry that I have dragged you into this Emma."

  
"It's ok, I wouldn't have offered my help if I didn't think it was worth it."

  
Regina felt herself blushing, Emma smiled at her.

  
"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow."

  
"I guess you will. I will put that list together and send it to you, make sure you study it ok."

  
Regina nodded.

  
"Of course."

  
Emma took her seatbelt off and opened the door.

  
"Thanks again for taking me to the hospital, and for driving me home."

  
"Your welcome Emma."

  
"Bye Regina."

  
"Bye Emma."

  
Then Emma got out and shut the door. Regina watched her walk into her building before driving off. How the hell was she going to survive this next week, especially being around Emma's family who all hate her. Well this is going to be fun.


End file.
